The Diary of Jessica Snape
by ILoveHarryPotter4Lyfe
Summary: This is part of a seriestype thing. There is also The Diary of Samantha Black, and coming soon is Dawn Gray and Heather White.
1. Intro

**The Diary Of Jessica Snape.**

**July 20**

**Dear Diary,**

**Well, my name's Jessica Snape, yes Severus Snape's daughter. I'm almost now 16. I'm tall, around 5''8, I have dyed amber-red hair, me having natural black hair, you can see my roots. I have pale skin, freckles, purple eyes from my mum that I inherited along with my personality and my figure. I lived with my dad until I was about four, but when my mum died the year of my fifth birthday, (she died of some Muggle disease called cancer,) apparently my dad couldn't stand me around any more. He insisted that I'm just like her and it hurt to look at me without seeing her... So he told me he loved me and sent me to live at a orphanage. When I first got there I was scared and had no one to talk to so I sat on the bed they gave me and cried, I then remember this little girl with black hair and glasses come up to me and ask me what was wrong. I told her and later found out that she had a similar thing happen to her except her mum gave her to her godfather when her dad was taken to wizard prison. She also told me that her name was Samantha Black but I could call her Sam or Sammy. I told her my name was Jessica Snape and that she may call me Jess or Jessi whatever suited best, and since then we have been best friends. Through out the years Sam and I have caused many pranks and mischief, (She lived with her godfather but visited me a lot because her godfather's house was boring.) She originally came to visit her friends named Dawn Gray and Heather White who also joined in on our mischief and pranks. When we all turned 12 Sam suggested that we become unregistered Animagi like her dad and his friends were at school. She told us stories about the adventured of the Marauders and such. **

**"Come on, please? It'll be cool, plus if we do it we can become the second generation of Marauders!" Sam said giving the puppy eye to us.**

**I sighed " I don't know, Sammy we could get caught."**

**"...And that stopped us from causing mayhem here?" Sam pointed out.**

**"I'M IN!" Heather and Dawn said together with excitement in the voices. The three turned towards me and gave me pleading faces. I knew I couldn't resisted and they knew it too. I finally sighed in defeat. **

**"Fine you win... besides, who else is going to make the potion for you freaks?" and by our 13th birthdays, we had become unregistered Animagi with nicknames! My Animagi form was a black wolf with purple eyes that you could spot from a mile away, and my name was Moony. Sam was a black shabby dog , not as big as her dad of course, and her name was Padfoot. Dawn was a white mouse and we named her Wormtail. Finally, Heather had became a stag and was our Prongs. Now at the orphanage everyone knew us as the Marauders. **

**Today, Madame Zoe, (she runs the orphanage,) let the older kids go out into Diagon Ally. The first place we, the Marauders, (Well, me Dawn and Heather, Sam is at home with her godfather today. She wasn't allowed to come.) went to was this new shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or as we called it the 3 W's. As soon as we walked in, we were in awe at all their merchandise, and blooming ideas for our future pranks. We split up in the store to get a better look at it all then tell each other our findings.. When I was looking at "The Crystal Ball of jokes", that apparently was only for use in Divination classes, and when someone looked into it, it said a joke or insult to the reader... Well, all of a sudden I felt someone behind me and with instinct I turned around and punched the person in the nose and kicked his feet out from underneath him. I looked down to see the guy holding his nose in pain. I finally noticed he had a tag saying owner, and I flew down in panic hoping I hadn't hurt him too bad.**

**"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I asked him while laying his head in my lap and using my jacket sleeve to wipe off the blood from his nose.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I always get hit by hot girls when I'm about to ask if they need any help." he said with a grin.**

**"Ha ha, very funny." I replied sarcastically. He sent me a sly smile and replied, "I thought so too." I gave him one of my rare sensitive smiles. He was about to say something else when "JESS COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW OR MADAME ZOE WILL HAVE US IN!" it was Heather calling for me. I looked back down at him again. "Sorry, but I gotta go." I helped him up onto his feet. I waved goodbye to him and was half-way out the door when I remembered I forgot to ask for his name, I turned around and there he was, still staring at me but now with a confused face.**

**"I FORGOT TO ASK FOR YOUR NAME!" I yelled back. He sent me a smile yet again and yelled back, "THE NAMES GEORGE, GEORGE WEASLEY!"**

**"NICE TO MEET YOU GEORGE, I'M JESSICA!" I yelled back, and left to catch up with the girls. Now im here , back at the orphanage, writing this entry and explaining it to Dawn, Heather, and some of the younger girls, 3-8 years old, they're telling me stop writing and tell more so I'll write more tomorrow. Ta ta.**

**Love,**

**Jessica**


	2. Headquarters

**The Dairy Of Jessica Snape**

**July 21**

**Dear dairy,**

**We have just arrived at Headquarters (I was taken here by Remus and Tonks) and we just met the famous Harry Potter, and ya know what? He doesn't look crazy like people say. I also met his best friends Hermione Granger, (Who I think I'll get along great with, me and my books)**, **and Ron Weasley, (When he said his last name, I figured he was related to George, the owner of the joke shop that I hurt...) And of course, I was right 'cause the kitchen door swung open and out came... ...two Georges? Yeah I know, weird, right? They both saw me and one laughed (Probably at the confused expression I was currently wearing...)**

**"Hi. You must be Jessica, right? Well I'm George's twin brother Fred. It's a pleasure meeting you, but now I must go to work... oh, and nice punch by the way." Fred said, adding the last part before apparating away.**

**"Ok...well hi George. How's your nose by the way?" I asked** . **I just noticed that he was taller than me and had this ginger-red hair and freckles over his face and neck (Probably else where too but one can never be too sure.) He also had beautiful blue/green eyes that one dies for. I looked up to see him smiling at me (I guess he saw me checking him out)**

"**The nose is fine and its nice to see you again, but I kinda got to go to work now before my dear twin messes something up... so I'll talk to you later perhaps?" I looked up at him (I'm guessing he's about 6'0) and gave him a smile.**

**"Yes I would love to talk to you when you have time, to get to know you better...well have fun at work"**

**"Work fun...well maybe when my favorite customer is there" he said while walking over to the fire place. I followed, of coarse, and I asked him, **

**"Who?" he looked at me and said**

**"You." and Threw down the floo powder calling, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."**

**Sam, Dawn, and Heather were all said was**

**"He' a keeper"**

**"And he's Sexy!" Dawn added.**

**I looked at them and said**

**"Yes and yes" which made them laugh cause I don't say that about every guy they pick. I looked around and noticed that we were alone in the den.**

**"Where'd everyone go to?" I asked the three**

**"Well Molly & Moody are in the kitchen with Dumbledore. Ginny is upstairs. Ron, 'Mione, and Harry are in the living room. Ron and Harry are playing chess and Hermione is reading "The Truth Behind House-elf Enslavement"." Sam explained.**

**"Speaking of house-elfs, where's that nasty little bugger Kreatcher at? Heather asked. Sam smiled evilly and said,**

**"Oh, well... he _said_ he wanted his head on the wall so I put his up over My dear-no-good-for-bitching-Grandma' picture..** **of course I had help from Fred & George, who were more then happy to do something to shut that old hag up" Sam said making us all laugh at her evil mind. Just then, we heard a Pop and looked around the room with confused faces when we heard the muffled screams coming the room where Mrs. Black's painting was & hurried into the next room where there was a man standing and looking at us. Everyone else just walked into the room when I got a good look at him. The "him" was none other than Severus Snape. I stared at him and he stared back at me. I felt a tear come out of my left eye,** **but it wasn't out of sadness. No, it was a tear of happiness**. **I saw from the corner of my eye Sam, Dawn, and Heather push everyone out of the room and soon it was only me and my dad.**

**Finally I gathered up my courage, crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him with my famous scowl (I'm not sure where it came from, but I've had if for as long as I can remember) and asked,**

**"What are you doing here?"**

"**Working. But that's none of your business. I'm the one who should be asking what you're doing here... Now, what ARE you doing here? He asked. I sighed, let my hands drop at my sided, and looked at my feet. With a deep breath I said,**

**"I'm going to Hogwarts this year, thought you knew." I said. When I looked back up, he was right in front of me smiling a small smile.**

"**I know; just wanted to see how you'd react...now may I have a hug from my beautiful young daughter or are you going to stand there all day?" I gave him a small laugh and hugged him, afraid to let go and he did the same.** S**o we sat there talking, him asking how I was and stuff like that, and when I told him about the new generation of Marausers, he simply said,**

**"Great, another group of trouble makers for Hogwarts." which made me laugh. Now I'm here, writing this REALLY long entry, and I'M EXHAUSTED! So good night. Write more tomorrow!**

**Love,**

**Jessica **


End file.
